The present invention relates to a rearview assembly and, more specifically to an interior rearview mirror assembly for use in vehicles incorporating utility functions, such as storage space for holding or housing various accessories.
Until recently, rearview mirror assemblies have been used primarily for rear vision. More recently, electronic, electric and various additional functional features, however, have been added to the rearview mirror assembly, for example map reading lights, reflective elements with displays, controls for actuating garage doors, or the like.
With the advent of electro-optic mirrors such as electrochromic mirrors, a new generation of rearview mirrors has afforded the possibility of a slim reflector package. As a day/night actuator mechanism is no longer needed in such mirrors, the size of the reflective element assembly is defined be the thickness of the electrochromic mirror element and by its associated electronics.
In addition, more recently, drivers and occupants of the vehicle engage in more and more non-driving activities, such as telephone conversations, note taking, remote transactions, and the like. As a result, many of these activities take the driver's attention away from the front of the vehicle because the activity involves the driver looking to locations in the vehicle remote from the windshield. Furthermore, while note pad holders have been devised to attach to the windshield, by suction cups or the like, these holders often hamper or obstruct the view through the windshield and may come loose or detach. As a result, the driver of the vehicle may have an obstructed view. Also, frequently a driver or vehicle occupant may remove eyeglasses or sunglasses or the like when exiting the vehicle, and seeks a storage place where they can be left and readily found.
Consequently, there is a need to optimize the available space in the vehicle for storing and locating objects and accessories, such as sunglasses, flashlights, map holders, writing surfaces, pen holders and the like, and, furthermore, providing accessories in a location that is easy to reach but which does not cause the driver of the vehicle to redirect his or her eyes far from the front of the vehicle, thus minimizing or eliminating the driver's distraction. In addition, it is desirable that the space which is used to store or locate these objects and accessories does not obstruct the driver's view.